vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Discotheque★Love
thumb|250px|Imagen del PV.Discotheque★Love (ディスコティック★ラヴ / Dissukotekku★Rabu) es una canción original de Vocaloid. La canción trata de que un chico (Len) visita una pista de baile y se queda hipnotizado con una chica (Rin) de la cual se enamora a primera vista, y es cuando comienza a expresar sus sentimientos hacía la anonima chica y él como terminó por enamorarlo. Intérprete: Kagamine Len Música y Letra: Lelele-P Ilustración: Suzumi *Nicovideo *Youtube *Piapro (MP3 Oficial) *Piapro (Instrumental) Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *cheeRfuL ～WE LOVE RIN&LEN！～ *LELELEGEND *All Night Leleledio! Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Romaji tomado de Vocaloid Lyrics *Español por sabemos quien es el traductor, avisanos! Kanji= 揺れるフロアの上で　ビートを刻むキミは ミラーボールに反射してる　光と踊っているようさ ながれるその髪とか　あおい瞳の罠に ドキューン！っと突きぬかれたココロ　もう釘づけだ 魔法が使える僕だったなら　他の奴がジャマできないように 呪文をかけて連れ去れるのに　現実を見なよ！ そうさキミにきっと溺れる　ハートビートもずっと高鳴る 底ナシだって分かってる　だからこそゾッコンで このフレーズにきっと溺れる　エンドレスにずっと流れる 針が落ちる　そう瞬間に　始まる気がするんだ ディスコティック★ラヴ リアルな夢を見たら　何もかもが不安で ベッドからすぐ飛び出して　冷や汗なんてかいてんだから こんな男じゃダメだぁ↓　多少強気でいいんだ リードできる度胸がなきゃ　振り向かせらんないよ 今更になって決意ができた　急がなくちゃ先越されちゃうよ だから今夜は　DJかけてね　スペシャルなダンスビート そうさキミはきっと溺れる　ハートビートもシングしている 底ナシだって分かるだろ？　ゾッコンにしてやんよ このフレーズがきっと奏でる　エンドレスにずっと流れる 恋に落ちる　そう瞬間に　始まった気がするんだ ディスコティック★ラヴ そうさキミにきっと溺れる 底ナシだって分ってる… けど諦めないよ…！ そうさキミにきっと溺れる　ハートビートもずっと高鳴る 底ナシだって分かってる　だからこそゾッコンで このフレーズにきっと溺れる　エンドレスにずっと流れる 針が落ちる　そう瞬間に　始まる気がするんだ ディスコティック★ラヴ |-| Romaji= Yureru FUROA no ue de BIITO wo kizamu KIMI wa MIRAABOORU ni hansha shiteru hikari to odotte iru you sa Nagareru sono kami to ka aoi hitomi no wana ni DOKYUUN! tto tsukinukareta KOKORO mou kugidzukeda Mahou ga tsukaeru boku datta nara Hoka no yatsu ga JAMA de kinai you ni Jumon wo kakete tsuresaseru no ni Gen jitsu wo mi na yo ! Sousa KIMI ni kitto oboreru HAATOBIITO mo zutto takanaru Soko NASHI datte wakatteru Dakara koso ZOKKON de Kono FUREEZU ni kitto oboreru ENDORESU ni zutto nagareru Hari ga ochiru sou shunkan ni Hajimaru ki ga suru n da DISUKOTIKKU★RAVU RIARU na yume wo mitara nani mo ka mo ga fuan de BEDDO kara sugu tobidashite hiyaase nante kaite n da Konna otoko ja DAME daa↓ tashou tsuyoki de ii n da! RIIDO dekiru dokyuu ga nakya furimukase ran nai yo Ima sara ni natte ketsui ga dekita Isoganakucha sakikosarechau yo Dakara konya wa DJ kakete ne SUPESHARU na DANSUBIITO Sousa KIMI wa kitto oboreru HAATOBIITO mo SHINKU shite iru Soko NASHI datte wakaru daro? ZOKKON ni shite yan yo Kono FUREEZU ga kitto kanaderu ENDORESU ni zutto nagareru Koi ni ochiru sou shunkan ni Hajimatta ki ga suru n da DISUKOTIKKU★RAVU Sousa KIMI ni kitto oboreru... Soko NASHI datte wakatteru... Kedo akiramenai yo...! Sousa KIMI ni kitto oboreru HAATOBIITO mo zutto takanaru Soko NASHI datte wakatteru Dakara koso ZOKKON de Kono FUREEZU ni kitto oboreru ENDORESU ni zutto nagareru Hari ga ochiru sou shunkan ni Hajimaru ki ga suru n da DISUKOTIKKU★RAVU |-| Español= En la tambaleante pista de baile Ella está ahí, moviéndose con el ritmo Las luces y el baile son reflejadas en la ésfera disco Su suelto cabello, y también sus hipnotizantes ojos azules Un golpe, siento mi corazón saltar con el ritmo Tú ya te has clavado en mí Si pudiera hacer magía, entonces Detendría a los demás chicos para que no interfirieran Usando un hechizo, yo te podría llevar lejos Pero eso no es real en esta situación Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti Mi corazón ha tenido problemas desde entonces Y se que esto no terminará Desde el fondo de mi corazón Seguro estoy perdiendo mi cabeza con esta frase Se ha repetido continuamente todo este tiempo Y en ese instante, una gota cayó de un sombrero Creo que esto está comenzando Discotheque★Love Meditando sobre este problema Todo se vuelve complicado Como si pronto despertará de este sueño, todo sudado Yo no soy un chico demasiado bueno Alguien más fuerte te quedaría mejor No tengo valor para tomar la iniciativa Pero aún así. no puedo dejar de mirarte Y ahora, he tomado una decisión Me apuraré y me acercaré donde estas Porque esta noche el DJ está tocando un ritmo muy especial Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por tí Ahora el ritmo de mi corazón está cantando ¿Sabes que esto nunca se terminará? Desde el fondo de mi corazón Seguro estoy de que puedo tocar esa frase Que se ha repetido continuamente todo este tiempo En un instante, me he enamorado Creo que esto ha comenzado Discotheque★Love Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti Y se que esto nunca se terminará... Pero se que no me rendiré Seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por tí Mi corazón ha latido todo este tiempo Y se que esto nunca se terminará... Desde el fondo de mi corazón Seguro estoy perdiendo mi cabeza con esta frase Se ha repetido continuamente todo este tiempo Y en ese instante, una gota cayó de un sombrero Creo que esto está comenzando Discotheque★Love Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Salón de la Fama